


Players Only Love You When They're Playing

by Redrikki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Post-Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrikki/pseuds/Redrikki
Summary: Coran kept staring at Romelle like she was walking miracle, but Allura couldn't look at her without thinking of Lotor and his betrayal.





	Players Only Love You When They're Playing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [hurt-comfort bingo](https://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org) challenge "betrayal." 
> 
> Title from "Dreams" by Fleetwood Mac.

It was a long journey to Earth without the castle and its teludav. The Lions were not really designed to accommodate passengers or extended stays, but Coran, Romelle, and the mice were all crammed into Blue with Allura. All the Alteans in one lion. It was not an ideal arrangement.

The tight fit would have been bad enough, but Coran kept staring at Romelle like she was a walking miracle. Allura knew she should feel the same way. After all, the girl was living proof that they were no longer the last of their people, but, every time she looked at her, all she could think of was Lotor. His encouraging words. The touch of his hand. The press of his lips. The part where it had all been a lie.

Her hands tightened painfully on the controls. “I can’t believe I trusted him.”

Coran and Romelle exchanged a worried look. “We all trusted him, Princess,” Coran said in what she supposed was an attempt to be comforting. Lance had said something similar. 

Except they hadn’t, though. Not at first at any rate. Not until Shiro had vouched for him. And now they knew why. Betrayal after betrayal and they, no, _she_ had been too blinded by _feelings_ to see it. 

“My people trusted him for generations,” Romelle said quietly and Allura really looked at her for the first time since she appeared at the castle. The poor girl looked bone tired. In a very short time, she has lost her brother, her home, and her faith. She had powered through her losses to warn them with a strength born of pure determination and here Allura was, sulking over a broken heart. Some princess she was. 

“I am so sorry,” she said, taking Romelle’s hand. “Once we rebuild the Castle of Lions, I promise we’ll take you home and I’ll—” She broke off as the enormity of it hit her.

“You’ll what?” Romelle asked

“I-I don’t know.” She could tell the colonists the man they believed to to be their savor had been breeding them like cattle so he could harvest their quintessence, but why should they believe her? Allura had been imagining them all living together in the reconstructed castle, but what right did she have to drag them from the safety of homes into a war? Assuming, of course, they they were safe at all. How many people had known of Lotor’s operation? Would the harvests continue without him? She just didn’t know. She didn’t know anything. 

Allura shook her head. “I have no idea what to do.” They’d had a plan before. Work with Lotor to find a source of new quintessence. Secure his hold on the Empire. End the war. She’d been so sure of her course with him. She doubted she’d ever be truly sure of herself again.

“Don’t worry, Princess,” Coran said with forced cheer. “At the rate we’re going, you’ll have plenty of time to figure it out.” 

Allura just sighed. At the speed they were going, it would be years before they reached Earth, let alone the colony. She could only hope she’d be a wiser woman by the time they arrived.


End file.
